


Shifting Positions

by southsidestyle



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barebacking, Because It's Hotter That Way, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Horny Teens Have Unprotected Sex Without Consequences, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Spitroasting, There's An Attempt At A Plot But Really, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/pseuds/southsidestyle
Summary: Toni loves Sweet Pea more than almost anyone, but it’s not that kind of love. He’s more like a brother to her than a boyfriend, despite the fact that she fucks him occasionally. It’s that trust thing; Toni trusts Sweet Pea with her life, so of course she trusts him with her body, too.She’s slept with other people since that first time, but none of them know her like her best friend does, and Toni doesn’t like any of them half as much either, so she always seems to come back to Sweet Pea.But then Jughead comes along and tilts Toni’s world on its axis.





	Shifting Positions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for Riverdale and the first time I've written smut in a while (so forgive me if I'm rusty), but I wanted to contribute something to this Riverdale Kink Week. I figured most fics would be for the popular canon couples, so I thought I'd write something for a rare pair—or two, depending on if I finish my other one in time and if anyone is even interested, it doesn't involve any of the characters used here.

 

Toni has been sleeping with Sweet Pea for as long as she’s been a Serpent.

They joined together a little over a year ago, and the night Sweet Pea survived the Gauntlet and took his beating like a champ was the first time Toni gave him head.

Sweet Pea had never gotten a blowjob before and Toni had never given one, but they figured it out together.

When Toni did the Serpent dance less than a week later, she kept her eyes on Sweet Pea the entire time and it was like she was dancing just for him.

They fucked for the first time later that night, in Sweet Pea’s way too tiny bed, in his cramped room, inside his shitbox trailer.

It was pretty perfect, all things considered; not many people get to lose their virginity to their best friend.

 

\---

 

Toni didn’t grow up with a lot of trustworthy men in her life—her father was a cheater and her uncle was a drunk, and though her grandfather was a good man, he was always someone she admired and respected through stories more than anything else—but Sweet Pea was different.

They met in junior high, when he punched some kid’s lights out for harassing her during lunch. She’d seen him around the trailer park before that, but had never spoken to him. They’ve been inseparable ever since.

Toni loves Sweet Pea more than almost anyone, but it’s not _that kind_ of love. He’s more like a brother to her than a boyfriend, despite the fact that she fucks him occasionally.

It’s that trust thing; Toni trusts Sweet Pea with her life, so of course she trusts him with her body, too.

She’s slept with other people since that first time—boys and girls, Serpents and not—but none of them know her like her best friend does, and Toni doesn’t like any of them half as much either, so she always seems to come back to Sweet Pea.

But then Jughead comes along and tilts Toni’s world on its axis.

 

\---

 

Jughead Jones is unlike anyone Toni has ever meet before and it doesn’t take more than a day of knowing him for her to catch feelings.

It’s not love—not yet, anyways—but it’s enough for Sweet Pea to notice.

While Toni likes Jughead immediately, Sweet Pea hates him. He swears it’s not because he’s jealous, and Toni almost kind of believes him. Well, she believes it’s not _just_ because he’s jealous, anyways.

Sweet Pea isn’t in love with Toni either, she’s sure of that, but he does love her—more than anyone else does—and he doesn’t like to share her affections. Fucking other people is one thing, but Toni actually having feelings for someone else? That’s a threat to the special relationship they’ve created.

As much as Sweet Pea is Toni’s person, the one she loves most in the world, she knows she’s that to him, too.

The Serpents are their family, but the two of them have only counted on each other for so long, it’s hard for Sweet Pea to watch Toni really connect with someone else on the only level she doesn’t with him.

But Toni likes Jughead, _really_ likes him, more and more everyday, and as much as she loves Sweet Pea, she can’t help the way she feels, and she doesn’t want to close herself off to the possibility of a different kind of love out of loyalty to him.

Toni doesn’t want to hurt him, though. Sweet Pea has the same abandonment issues she has, and she gets that he’s worried about losing her to Jughead, but she wishes he could see that that will never happen, no matter what happens with Jughead.

Sweet Pea will always be her number one, no matter what; she just needs to find a way to make him believe that.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Toni promises him, trying to grab his face in her tiny hands to force him to look at her.

But he won’t, not when he’s this upset and trying to pretend he’s not. “Just drop it, Tiny.”

“No,” she insists sternly, shoving him onto the couch and crawling into his lap when he tries to move away from her. “No, Sweets, you have to listen to me.” Toni is straddling him, and even though he’s twice her size and could easily pick her up, Sweet Pea just sits there underneath her. “Look at me.”

His face is all twisted up, brows scrunched and lips drooping down, but when he finally looks at her, Toni feels her chest contract at the look in his eyes. “Tiny…”

“I love you, Sweets,” Toni swears, her eyes on his and her palms on either side of her best friend’s face. “ _You_. You’re my brother and my best friend. You’re my ride or die. That’s not gonna change, ever.”

“Jones-”

“Jughead is cute,” she cuts him off. “And smart and funny and I really fucking like him.” Toni knows that’s hard for Sweet Pea to hear, but he needs to accept it. “But he’s not you, all right? He never will be. I could _marry_ him, and he still wouldn’t ever mean what you mean to me. I’m not going anywhere, you got that? Whether I get with Juggie or not.”  

Toni’s never seen Sweet Pea cry before, but there are tears in his eyes right now and it cracks her insides in a way nothing else ever has.

Man, she really loves this boy so much.

“Yeah,” he eventually croaks out, blinking back his tears and avoiding looking into her eyes as he tries to play it off. “Yeah, all right, Topaz.”

Toni smiles down at him, a rush of affection hitting her, and when she leans forward to kiss Sweet Pea softly, she keeps it that way.

 

\---

 

When Jughead asks about the initiation process later that week, Toni expects Sweet Pea to freak out again, but he doesn’t.

Her words and actions that night must have finally gotten through to him, because instead of throwing a petty fit about it, he helps Toni explain all the steps to Jughead; prepares him for all that joining the Serpents entails and even helps him get ready for it.

Sweet Pea is trying, for Toni, and it means everything to her.

Which is why, when Toni offers to patch Jughead up after he goes through the Gauntlet and gets his jacket, she makes sure to invite Sweet Pea to come with them like she always does.

“You sure about that?” he questions, eyeing Jughead where he stands leaning against her. “You two don’t wanna be alone?”

He knows what Toni’s really inviting him over for, because it’s their little tradition with any new recruit that’s interested, but considering everything between them all, she understands his hesitation and his assumption that Toni wouldn’t want to share him.

Because Jughead isn’t like the others, he’s special to her. But so is Sweet Pea and Toni can’t imagine anything better than being with both of her boys tonight.

“I’m sure,” she promises him with a sincere smile and something different twinkling in her eyes. “I want you with us, Sweets.”

Sweet Pea swallows thickly around a lump, nodding only when he eyes Jughead again and sees that the other boy understands what's about to happen and that he's game for it.

“Okay, yeah,” he eventually agrees, moving forward to help the injured boy from his other side. “Let’s go.”

 

\---

 

Sweet Pea sits and watches silently as Toni cleans the wounds he helped give Jughead, and it probably feels like he’s watching a memory.

She’s as careful with Jughead as she was with him that night last year, whispering her praises and muttering her apologies when she dabs against a particularly deep cut, and maybe she feels a little like she’s in a memory, too.

Jughead’s eyes are soft and stay on her the entire time she patches up his face, and by the time she has his shirt off to check his bruised and battered torso, they’re dark and full of want.

Toni waits until she’s done patching Jughead up before she finally kisses him; it’s more gentle than she wants to be with him, and she’s being careful of his injuries, but it still sets off fireworks behind her eyes.

She’s never seen sparks when she’s kissed Sweet Pea, just gotten this warm calm in the pit of her belly and a little bit of a flutter around her heart. That’s always been enough for her, because it was more than the simple and expected ache between her legs that anyone else gave her, but kissing Jughead makes Toni feel all those things at once.

Jughead follows her lips when she pulls back, not quite done yet, but Toni just smiles slyly at him as she turns towards the boy on the other side of her and kisses him, too.

Kissing Sweet Pea is different than kissing Jughead; it’s more familiar than electric, but Toni still moans—though that probably has more to do with the feeling of Jughead’s hand moving up her thigh than it does Sweet Pea’s tongue licking into her mouth.

Soon Sweet Pea’s hand is touching Toni too, large fingers crawling over her fluttering stomach before moving up her shirt to cup one of her tits over her bra.

“Fuck,” she hisses against his mouth, kissing him once more before turning back to the other boy.

Toni and Jughead’s second kiss is hotter than their first, all tongue and teeth and moaning, and her lips are swollen by the time they come up for air.

“I’ve wanted to do this since we met,” Jughead confesses to Toni as he gently pushes her back so that she’s leaning against the couch between the two boys. He follows soon after, leaning over to attach his lips to her neck as his hand teases her bare thigh below her skirt. “You’re so beautiful.”

Sweet Pea is kissing the other side of Toni’s neck now too, his hand finding its way past her bra. He brushes over her nipple with a callus fingertip, teasing until the nub hardens and then tweaks it against his thumb.

“S-Sweets,” Toni groans, upper body arching off the couch and closer to his touch.

“Take this off,” he mumbles against her neck, kissing the brown skin up until he gets to her ear. “Take off your clothes, Topaz.”

Jughead seems to agree with the other boy, as his hand moves from Toni’s thigh to tug at the bottom of her shirt, and he moves away just long enough to help her pull it over her head.

Once it’s off, Sweet Pea wastes no time unhooking Toni’s bra with ease, and she’s not even topless for a few seconds before Jughead is swooping in and going right for her tits. Not that Toni minds at all, as she brings a hand up to card through his black hair.

“God, Juggie,” she practically whimpers, pulling him closer; Jughead’s tongue swiping and teasing over Toni’s nipple as he sucks it into his hot mouth. “ _Fuck_.”

She feels Sweet Pea’s hand on her chin just before he’s turning her head towards him for a kiss, and Toni licks into his mouth around her moan; her other hand reaching up to cradle the back of his neck and keep him in place.

Toni’s senses are already on overload, the heat between her legs getting worse with every passing second, and she swears she shivers when Sweet Pea’s hand lands on her thigh and starts trailing up under her skirt.

His fingers find her wet and aching, and Toni’s moans turn into whimpers as Sweet Pea teases her through her moist underwear.

“You’re so fucking wet, Tiny,” he teases with a laugh as he pulls away, pressing his forehead against hers and holding her gaze as he bypasses the barrier and presses his thumb against her clit.

Toni gasps, full lips falling open as her whole body jerks at the contact. “O-Oh fuck,” she cries as Sweet Pea’s thumb starts circling.

Jughead’s hand finds Toni’s other thigh again, pulling it towards him to open her legs up more as his lips moves from her boobs to her collarbone and then up the column of her neck until she turns in his direction so he can kiss her again.

If Sweet Pea minds her attention being pulled away, he doesn’t voice it. Instead, he moves his own focus downward; kissing a path between the valley of Toni’s breasts and her down her toned stomach, stopping only to tug her skirt and underwear off her legs before settling on the floor between them.

Noticing he’s the only one still fully clothed, Sweet Pea pulls his own shirt off, tosses it across Jughead’s trailer and then leans in to licks a broad stripe up Toni’s wet slit without any further preamble.

Toni’s thighs tremble under strong hands as he follows it up with a second and third and fourth lick; Sweet Pea’s eaten Toni out enough times to know not only how to get her off, but just how to tease her, too.

He gives her just enough to get her hips rocking, and for her muffled moans to turn into something closer to whimpers.

It turns Toni’s kisses sloppy, but Jughead doesn’t seem to mind, at least not when she reaches towards his crotch. She can feel hardness through his pants, and she palms at it for just a few moments before she needs more.

Her fingers fumble blindly at his zipper until he helps her out by doing it himself, and Toni reaches inside to pull Jughead’s hard cock out just as Sweet Pea slips two fingers inside of her. He works Toni up while she does the same to Jughead; stroking the boy’s dick to full length as her best friend gets her ready for it with his skilled mouth and fingers.   

Sweet Pea knows Toni’s body like the back of his hand, and he builds her up to her release in no time at all; he sucks on her clit, traces shapes and letters against it like he knows she likes, and curls his fingers at just the right angle to push her over the edge.

Toni comes hard and fast, her orgasm catching her off guard despite the build up. Her hips rock against Sweet Pea’s mouth as she clenches around his fingers, and her whole body trembles against Jughead’s until it finally just _stops_.

“Wow,” he breathes in awe, having pulled back from their heated kissing to watch Toni as she came. “You looked so… That was… I’ve never seen...”

Toni’s never known Jughead to be at a loss for words, but her brain is too mushy and bright to make a smartass line about it.

“What, you never made a girl come before, Jones?” Sweet Pea teases for her, peeking up from between Toni’s legs with a wet face and and proud grin.

Jughead dips his head and shakes it, cheeks reddening as he looks down at his lap, as if just remembering that Toni’s got her hand around his cock right now. "I’ve never…” he starts to admit, shifting slightly under Toni’s hooded gaze and refusing to look at the other boy. “I’ve never done this before.”

Sweet Pea laughs at Jughead’s confession, but not in a cruel way; it’s more delighted, than anything. “Hey, Tiny loves virgins.”

Jughead’s blush deepens but Toni feels the way his cock throbs with want against her palm and she smiles lazily over at him.

“He’s not lying,” Toni admits, sweeping her thumb over his leaking head to collect the pre-cum dripping there.

She looks at him, remnants of stars still behind her eyes, but Toni’s vision is clear enough that she can see the obvious desire in Jughead’s eyes. Whatever thing that’s been building between them for weeks, he’s felt it too, and while this probably wasn’t how he imagined this moment happening, it doesn’t look like he minds.

“I want-” Jughead’s voice cracks, but his gaze doesn’t falter. “I want to make you look like that again.”

Toni’s smile grows larger and the feeling comes back to her limbs as Sweet Pea finally slips his fingers out her. “That’s not always an easy task, Jones,” he warns the other boy good naturedly, offering Toni his wet digits to suck clean as he gets to his feet; his own zipper already down to accommodate the massive bulge in his boxers. “You think you're up for it?”

There’s a question in Jughead’s eyes, like he’s asking Toni if that’s what she wants, and it’s so sweet she almost laughs in delightful. Instead, she just palms his cheek with her free hand, careful of all the cuts and growing bruises, and pulls him into a deep kiss.

When they finally pull apart, Jughead gives a determined nod. “I want to make you come,” he whispers against Toni’s lips, his own hand cradling her cheek too. “I’m going to. I’m going to make you feel so good.”

“Atta boy, Jones,” Sweet Pea grins approvingly, and Toni can even pick up some pride in his tone.

This is so much closer to the boy she knows than the one that’s been so jealous and insecure the past few weeks, and she couldn’t be more relieved about it. Toni had been worried about how he’d handle tonight and almost didn’t want to invite him, but she’s glad she did; seems like all he needed was to feel included, and not like a third wheel. And speaking of...

“Take your pants off, Sweets,” Toni tells him with a smirk before she sits up and pushes Jughead until he’s leaning against the back of the couch. “You too, Juggie.”

Neither boy argues or wastes a second fulfilling her requests, and as soon as they’re as naked as she is, Toni is carefully straddling Jughead’s lap; her back to his front so she’s facing Sweet Pea in front of her.

Jughead looks at the naked girl in his lap with wide eyes for a moment, his hands hovering at her sides like he isn’t sure he’s allowed to touch her yet.

“You better hold on tight, Jones,” Sweet Pea advises as he steps closer to his best friend. “Toni’s a good ride.”

“I’m a _great_ ride,” she corrects him firmly, smirking up at him as she reaches down to grip Jughead’s cock and run it through her dripping folds teasingly.

The sound the boy makes from behind her is like music to her ears, and once she’s sure they’re both ready, Toni can’t wait a second longer to get Jughead’s cock inside of her.

She grips the forearm Sweet Pea offers her, guides Jughead to her opening, and slowly sinks down on his shaft until brown thighs meet pale ones.

They both gasp this time, but there’s more awe in Jughead’s. “That feels…” He trails off as he struggles to describe the feeling of being inside a girl for the first time - of inside _Toni_. “ _You_ feel... indescribable.”

She’s wet and soft, tight and warm, and amazing is definitely an understatement, but sometimes there just aren’t words to define a feeling.

But Jughead’s hands finally find Toni’s hips, holding her sides gently as she slowly pulls herself back up his length before she sinks right back down, and _words_ no longer matter.

Sweet Pea’s strokes his own cock as he watches Toni ride Jughead’s, his eyes fluttering from the look on her face, to the look on _his_ , to the way her tits bounce mesmerizingly as she does. It’s not a rare sight for him, but something like that never truly loses its magic.

He’s pulled out of his trance by Toni tugging at his arm. “Come ‘ere,” she pants, finally ready for him now that she’s settled into the pace she’s set.

Sweet Pea doesn’t hesitate, stepping right up in front of Toni and burying his still wet fingers in her messy pink tresses as she replaces his hand with her own and takes his cock into her mouth.

He’s as big as his height would suggest—Toni remembers the way her eyes bugged out the first she saw it, and the way she struggled to handle it—but just as Sweet Pea knows her body, she knows his; she knows how to please him and she knows how to _take_ him.

Toni uses one hand to grip Sweet Pea’s thigh for balance, while she wraps the other one around the base of his cock and gets to work.

She starts with the tip like she always does, lips curled around the mushroom head while she teases his slit with her tongue. It’s hard for Toni to do all her usual tricks that she knows Sweet Pea likes, not when she’s currently bouncing up and down Jughead’s dick, but she manages okay.

Toni looks up at Sweet Pea through her lashes as she starts to take more of him into her hot mouth, letting his fat shaft slide along the flat of her tongue until his head is poking at the back of her throat and making her gag.

“Easy there, Tiny,” he teases, though there’s something sincere in his tone, too.

Sensing that she’s having a bit of trouble on her own, Sweet Pea brings his other hand up to palm the back of Toni’s head and holds it a bit more steady through her bouncing; waiting less than a minute before he starts canting his hips into her mouth.

It’s still a bit sloppy at first, but eventually the two best friends manage to get their rhythms insync, and they work as a team to get everyone off.

Toni moves between her two boys at a steady pace; dropping down on Jughead’s cock, only to get a mouth full of Sweet Pea’s when she pulls up again, like she’s on the hottest seesaw in the history of the world.

It’s a position she’s familiar with, being between boys—being filled by them—and she loves every second of it. Toni loves the feeling of Sweet Pea’s cock poking the back of her throat everytime his thrusts meet her face and she especially loves feeling like she’s being split open every time she sinks down on Jughead’s cock.

There’s just something so primal about sex, about good sex, about _rough_ sex. It’s like the thrill and the adrenaline of a good fight, but with added pleasure and a level of trust that makes the feeling unbeatable—especially when it's with people she cares about.

But like a fight, it can get tiring, and all too soon Toni finds she can’t keep up the pace she’s set, and she eventually stills in Jughead’s lap.

Sweet Pea follows his best friend’s lead and eases up on his thrusts when he sees Toni stop. “You good?”

Toni nods and sends him a wink, slowly pulling back so that her tongue trails along the underside of Sweet Pea’s cock and she releases the head with a _pop_. “More than good.”

“Right,” he laugh, bringing one hand up to wipe the sweat from his brow and the other to grip the base of his cock. “I forgot. You’re _great_.”

“Damn right,” Toni confirm as she starts rolling her hips to get the friction she wants. She grabs one of Jughead’s hands that are still on her waist and moves it around to place on her clit, her breath hitching when he immediately gets the hint and starts rubbing. Toni looks back at him proudly. “You think I’m great, don’t you, Juggie?”

The intensity of his nodding almost makes Toni laugh. “You’re wonderful,” he gushing, fingers working to make her feel that way, too. “Incredible, unbelievable…”

“Think he’s gonna write a book about you, Tiny,” the other boy tease.

It earns him a smack to the thigh. “Shut up, some guys just know how to be romantic.”

“ _But_ ,” Jughead cuts in before they can continue, sitting up straighter and shifting towards the edge of the couch. “Can we, uh, maybe switch positions? I wouldn’t mind having a more… active role.”

“Jones wants to be on top,” Sweet Pea immediately deduces, clearly into the idea.

“Or behind,” Jughead blurts out eagerly, making his preference known, and Toni’s proud that he doesn’t even blush. “If you’re okay with that, of course.”

Toni laughs and leans to the side enough so that she can crane her neck and give him a kiss. “That’s more than okay with me, baby.”

With that decided, the teens arrange themselves so that Sweet Pea is seated at the end of the couch and Toni is leaning down in front of him, while Jughead is situated behind her.  

He teases her the way she did him first, one hand on her hip while the other guides the head of his cock through Toni’s soaked folds, covering himself in her arousal and feeling that control before he finally settles at her entrance and pushes inside her.

Toni shutters as Jughead’s cock fills her, the sensation feeling different from this angle, and she waits until he starts pumping his hips before she lowers herself down to take Sweet Pea’s dick back into her mouth again.

She’s not sure what to expect from Jughead, but he seems to have a good idea of what he’s doing; his strokes are smooth and and perfectly paced, and it doesn’t take him too long at all to find that spot inside her that makes her moan around the cock in her mouth.

He doesn’t tease or taunt her with dirty words said between grunts, which is a shame because Toni likes that sort of thing, but she figures it’s to be expected; she’ll have to help him out with that later, when it’s just the two of them and they can tell each other just how they like it.

For now, Jughead does his own thing and Toni certainly isn’t complaining, especially not when he reaches underneath her to rub her clit, completely unprompted.

“Your boy’s a fast learner,” Sweet Pea voices for her, one hand trailing along Toni’s spine while the other cups the back of her hand as it bobs up and down in his lap. “I approve.”

Even though his tone comes off jokingly and he’s just talking about sex, Toni can’t help but take it to heart. While Sweet Pea has come around on Jughead more recently, she’s still been worried about tension between them if or when she and Jughead actually got together. So, her best friend being so cool during this, giving his approval, no matter how offhandedly, gives Toni a sense of relief.

And Toni isn’t the only one sensing relief, judging by the increased pace of Jughead’s thrusts. He’s fucking into her faster and harder and a little bit sloppy, but it’s okay because his cock is still hitting her _just_ where she needs it, and with the added pressure on her clit, Toni can feel her own orgasm building, too.

She steadies herself as her legs begin to shake, bracing her hands on either side of Sweet Pea’s thighs as the force of Jughead’s thrusts threaten to knock her off balance.

Toni’s body jerks back and forth between the two boys, taking one in and then the other, in a blissful rhythm that pushes her closer and closer to the edge until she’s suddenly falling off without a parachute for the second time this evening.

Toni comes hard and suddenly, pushing up on her toes as her whole body seizes and then shudders, as waves of pleasure course through her veins.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she cries as she rides it out, Sweet Pea’s cock momentarily forgotten as Toni focuses on her own gratification for a blissful minute or two.

Well, hers and Jughead’s, as her clenching and quivering seems to push the boy behind her over that proverbial cliff right after her. The words he moans as he comes are a lot less intelligible, but Toni _feels_ it all as Jughead’s cock throbs against the sensitive walls of her pussy and fills her up with cum.

Jughead's emptying his load into her in heavy spurts, flooding Toni with a thick warmth that feels _so_ good it almost makes her come for a third time.

“Come on, Tiny, don’t leave me hanging,” Sweet Pea whines after she’s finally stopped shaking, his patience run out now that he’s the only one that hasn’t gotten off yet.

Her eyes roll good-naturedly before she puts her hand and mouth to good use; winding Sweet Pea the rest of the way up so that he pops too; bursting open and filling Toni’s mouth with the familiar taste of his spunk.

Toni takes Sweet Pea’s load as eagerly as she took Jughead’s, her eyes fluttering closed as his fingers massage her scalp in gratitude. By the time she’s swallowed all her best friend has to offer, she shuffles back enough to let the boy behind her know that he needs to move, too.

Jughead mumbles an apology, even though Toni’s the one that steps on his foot, and carefully starts to pull his softening cock out of the girl’s cunt so that she can stand up.

Toni turns to look at Jughead with soft eyes, reaching out to touch his flushed face gently. She has this urge to kiss him, but she can still taste Sweet Pea on her lips, so she settles for pressing one to his opposite cheek instead.

“Welcome to the Serpents, Juggie,” she whispers in his ear, nipping it playfully before she settles into his side to face her best friend.

“Fucking Toni is the _official_ initiation,” Sweet Pea explains to him, incase he didn’t know. He watches as the two of them look at each other with googely eyes, their arms around each other and hands intertwined, and his eyes reflect understanding. “Or at least it was,” he amends. “I gotta feeling this might be her last one.”

His words catch Toni by surprise and they’re enough to pull her attention away from Jughead, but when she looks at Sweet Pea and sees the way he’s looking at them, she can’t help but realize he might be right.

Toni turns back to look at Jughead and sees this strange and amazing boy who caught her completely off guard; she sees a boy she trusts and can kick it with like he’s her best friend, and a boy who makes her heart flutter at the same time. Toni looks at Jughead and sees a boy she could fall in love with some day—one she’s already started falling for.

“Yeah,” she whispers, pressing her forehead against Jughead’s. “I think you might be right, Sweets.”

While they both know she's not just talking about their initiation tradition, Jughead doesn’t seem to quite understand the significance of what they’re saying, but he smiles all the same and pulls Toni closer against him.

Sweet Pea watches the happy soon to be couple silently for a moment before he claps his hands together to break their moment and pushes himself to his feet. “Well, I’ll let you two lovebirds have some privacy,” he promises them as he grabs his clothes and slips them on so that he’s the only one that’s not still naked.

“You don’t have to go,” Toni offers feebly, but Sweet Pea just laughs and moves towards them to press a loud kiss to her cheek.

“Yeah, I do,” he says with a shrug, but he doesn’t look like he minds. Sweet Pea turns to Jughead and can't resist giving him an obnoxious kiss on the forehead before he claps him on the back. “Congrats, man. Let her take care of you, yeah?”

Jughead nods. “And I’ll take care of her, too.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you will," Sweet Pea laughs.

With that, the taller boy exits the trailer and leaves Jughead and Toni to spend the rest of their first night together alone.

 

\---

 

As much as the dynamic between them all changes after that night, it’s not necessarily for the worse.

Sweet Pea and Jughead are friends now, real friends that hang out together and not just when Toni's around.

Jughead and Toni are dating, already fast on their way to being in love, and they just work together on every level; they make sense.

Toni and Sweet Pea don’t hook up anymore, but that same love is there; they're still best friends and they always will be—just with different with benefits.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please don't hesitate to hit that kudos button or drop a comment to let me know, it would very much be appreciated. Maybe see you again later in the week.


End file.
